The future's not ours to see
by newaccountnow
Summary: Rosalie has her whole future planned out perfectly... Or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

_I obviously do not own any Twilight characters._

* * *

"Hurry up Rose, you're gonna be late!" said my mother.  
"Stop yelling that Mom, I heard you the first 20 times!" I shouted from my bedroom.  
"Alright then."

I walked down the stairs as I finished brushing my hair and stepped into the kitchen.  
"Should I braid it?" I grabbed a glass of milk from the breakfast table and began downing it.  
"No, it looks great." commented my mother after checking my blonde hair.  
"Why are you drinking milk? I thought you were going to have a latte or something later."  
"I'm thirsty, sue me." She wiped my mouth with a napkin and I kissed her goodbye.  
"See you later, OK?" I yelled as I closed the door shut.

It was a cold Saturday morning. I hated getting up this early.  
I wanted to go back to sleep or at least have a real breakfast; one that included actual food but I had to be on time.  
As I walked out of my house I noticed that rain was coming and thanked goodness I had an umbrella in the backseat of my Honda Legend.  
Once I got in the car, I sighed and drove away. A few minutes after I was exiting town and before I noticed I got to the "Mall" as they liked to call it.  
Local shop owners complained about how people left town to buy certain things and made them lose money at the end of the month.  
That's how the brilliant idea to open a small group of shops to make Forks a bit more modern and stop people from going to Port Angeles to spend their cash came up.  
Even though in comparison to any other Mall this one was a real joke, it served its purpose.  
I can't complain much about it; I had gotten a job there after all.  
I was the make up girl; you know, those girls that give random people make overs so they buy dozens of products they don't really need. I like it, I could be around beauty products all day and I got an employee discount in every shop.  
The pay was extremely embarrassing but since the money was only for gas and non important things it wasn't so bad.

As soon as I passed through the front door I saw Vera sitting on the floor under the "Healthy Beauty" sign drinking coffee.  
Her amazing hair reached her shoulders, it was brown and neatly straightened out.  
She had a Forks Mall hat on her head and the same awful work clothes that I was also forced to wear.  
"Hey, what are doing outside? Aren't you freezing?" I asked.  
"I forgot the keys. Again." Vera confessed shrugging her shoulders.  
"Of course you did." I said in a mocking tone.  
Vera got up from the floor and got inside as soon as I open the door.  
They turned the lights on and Vera dropped her bag on the counter.

We've been best friends since God knows when.  
We know each others' secrets, fears, hopes and dreams. We have great memories together, and some bad ones too. We like to think of ourselves as sisters that actually get along.  
A couple of years ago Vera announced her engagement with her long-term boyfriend and our mutual best friend John. Great guy, and they really loved each other. Obviously I was their maid of honor and we planned the wedding together.  
A few months after they got married, she got pregnant and had little Cory, a gorgeous baby that was now two years old.  
I always looked up at Vera, I wanted that kind of life, that kind of love and company for me. I wanted to be as happy as Vera was with her family, and I would be.  
"So how's the moving going?" I asked as I organized the lipsticks.  
They had been living with Vera's parents until their house was finished. Since John was a Quilleute he lived at the Reservation, so they decided to build a home there. They thought it was a better place for Cory to grow up in, more peaceful.  
"A bit messy I guess. You have no idea how many toys Cory has! It's impossible to fit them all in his room, we're thinking about giving some of them away, it's a shame but it's the only way." she sighed.  
"I bet CP isn't happy about it." I answered imagining the little boy's reaction.  
I called him CP, which were his initials (Cory Patrick) but between us it stood for Cutie Pie. I always called him that, it was our thing. CP decided to call me Lily because it was easier than Rosalie and apart from being my middle name they were my favorite flowers as well. I used to babysit him now and then when his parents needed a night off. We had a lot of fun together.  
"He doesn't know anything, John and I talked about it and we're going to do it behind his back.  
It sounds kinda cruel I know, but he won't notice. He doesn't play with most of them anyway." Vera justified their decision.  
"I think that's a good idea." I agreed.

At eight, the rest of the shops were open and a bit later people began to show up.  
Healthy Beauty got a couple of customers but it was a slow morning so far.  
Luckily, lunch hour got pretty fast. A few more minutes and I was going to drive myself crazy.  
We went to our regular lunch place, it wasn't fancy but it was the nearest place with decent food. Everyone at the gas station knew us, they had a table just for us thanks to the owner, Judy. She had been our Chemistry teacher during High School, and she was very fond of us.  
Once we finished our burgers and fries, we went back to the shop still drinking our sodas.

I was trying a Wild Red lipstick in front of the mirror I had to show the 'after look' to my customers and stopped when Vera cleared her throat. She did that when someone walked in or the floor manager passed by.  
"Hello, can I help you?" said Vera with that selling smile we all had to fake while talking to people.  
The boy had a list of products in his hand which probably meant his mother or sister were too lazy to drop by and ended up sending him instead. By the look on his face, the paper must have been written in Chinese.  
"Can I take a look at that? You seem pretty lost." Vera explained.  
"I am. Here." He handed it to her.  
"Wow, that's a lot of stuff!" She sounded amazed.  
"Yeah, my sister is having a sleep over for her birthday and I'm not sure why but she needs these things ASAP." He said the last part making a girly voice.  
Both of them laughed and Vera started throwing the items on the cart she gave the kid.  
"Can you take care of that?" Vera asked when she saw two girls about to walk through the doors.  
"Sure thing." I answered.  
"Hello, can I help you with something?" I borrowed Vera's fake smile for a while and stood behind the counter.

"Sure. I heard you did make overs, is that correct?" The girl asked.  
She was shorter than me but she had a very strong presence. Her hair was really short and her voice was angelical. The other girl was sort of hidden behind the first one, and looked uncomfortable. She was taller than the other one and her hair was much longer. They were both brunettes and they were really beautiful.

"That's right." I answered.  
"I'm guessing you're the lucky one." I added talking to the taller one.  
"I don't know if lucky..." Her voice was soft and calm.  
"Bella, we talked about this." The first one complained.  
"Yes, and I told you I didn't want a make over!" She said to the the tiny one in almost a whisper.  
"Wrong. You said and I quote: I don't want you to give me a make over. Alright then, I won't. She will." Her tone was almost childish and you could see she enjoyed annoying the other.  
"When you're ready, you can take a seat right there." I announced.  
"Fine." said Bella, sitting on the chair crossed arms.  
"Geez, Bella. What are you, four?" I laughed a bit.  
"I'm Alice, this is Bella. And you're...Rosalia?" She read the name printed on my work sweater. I giggled.  
"Actually, it's Rosalie. It was a misprint." I explained.  
"Nice to meet you." Alice said with a smile on her face.  
Bella looked terrified and put her hands together as if begging.  
"Can I ask you one thing?" She asked me.  
"Please don't make me look like a 5 dollar hooker."  
Both Alice and I burst into laughter.  
"What? I'm serious!" She demanded.  
"Well, I'll do my best." I promised.  
After putting latex gloves on, I felt like a surgeon about to enter an OR. I examined Bella's face and sighed.  
"I shouldn't say this but you don't need that much make up on." I clarified.  
"I know, that's what I've been trying to tell her. But a little color would be nice..." Alice explained.  
"Exactly."  
I searched through the never ending base colors, then the lipsticks, and then the mascara.  
I applied each product selected and looked at Bella one last time before giving her the mirror.  
"I love it!" squealed Alice from behind me.  
"Thanks. How about you?" I asked.

"Wow, that's...way better." said Bella looking herself in the tiny mirror.  
"I'm going to pay for this, I'll be right back." Bella took the products over to where Vera was sitting and gave her a credit card.

I finished reorganizing the products when I turned over to Alice.  
She was staring into space and a few seconds later she shook my head and smiled sheepishly to me.  
"Is everything alright?" I asked.  
"Just perfect." She assured.

* * *

Please, review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Three young man walked into the shop. They were...hard to miss, it was like they were from a catalog. They looked so handsome that wearing this stupid sweater embarrassed me more than usual.

"She looks amazing, Edward." Alice informed one of the guys.  
"She always does." He answered with a small grin.  
Bella walked towards him and he kissed her hand.  
"My love, you take my breath away." He said with a hand over his heart.  
"Stop it, Edward." said Bella waving her hand in the air.  
She sounded flattered and a bit embarrassed, which was weird considering how beautiful she was.  
Alice kissed one of the men, the blonde one. He looked at her and it reminded me of how John looks at Vera all the time.  
The other guy was really big, almost scary big. He was really muscly but somehow his face seem almost childish.  
He was obviously the fifth wheel, but he didn't seem to be awkward or anything like that.

"Well, I guess that's it." Alice pouted. "Thanks for your help Rosalie." she added.  
"That's why I'm here." I answered with a light tone.  
"Bye!" Waved Bella as she walked outside the shop with the rest of the group.

Once they left I turned around to see Vera texting on her phone.  
"John?" I asked.  
"Yeap." She replied without looking at me.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"He says he just finished unpacking and he's asking me if he should by drinks for tonight." She left her phone on the counter and looked at me.  
"Tonight?" I wondered.  
"The party? I told you we were going to throw a party once we got through with all the moving chaos." She sighed.  
"Oh, I remember now. Who's going?" I didn't feel like going, but I had to. They were my best friends and getting their own place to live was a huge step.  
"We don't want to invite a lot of people because we wanna keep it calm but it's just friends, people from work and a couple of neighbors too.  
"Sounds good." I lied. 

The afternoon went by really fast, something I appreciated a lot. I got home and went straight to my bedroom. I took my sneakers off and threw myself on my amazingly comfortable bed. It felt so good, but I knew that if I stayed there for just another minute I would fall asleep and then I'd miss the party and then Vera would be all bitchy tomorrow so I got up.  
I went to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I saw on the cupboard, a granola bar.  
I poured myself a glass of orange juice and headed back to my room to figure out what to wear for Vera's thing.  
"Let's see..." I couldn't wear jeans, It was bad enough I had to wear them everyday for work. Maybe I could use a pair of lennings and a simple dress. Yeap, sounds good.  
I went through my closet looking for my dark blue leggings and a white dress that reached just above my knees.  
I searched through my long collection of shoes and looked for a pair of black skimmers I used when I didn't want to look that fancy.  
I walked to the bathroom to comb my hair a bit. I ended up making a loose braid at one side with a few bobby pins holding it together.  
Once I was dressed I took the empty glass back to the kitchen and looked at the time.  
I still had half an hour before Vera's party started so I checked my phone for texts or lost calls I may have missed while I was at work but there was nothing. How sad.  
I went to look for my mom, she didn't know about my plans for tonight.

"Mom?" I yelled from the hallway.

"Up here!" She yelled back from one of the rooms upstairs.

She was in my dad's study, which was more of her room actually. My dad spent most of the day at work, so when he got home he would either eat or sleep instead of being there.  
She was sitting behind a beautiful desk she had bought a few years back doing something on the computer.

"Guess what?" She was smiling.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.  
"Royce is coming home for the weekend, his dad asked him to be here for that charity thing I told you about the other day, remember?" She was talking very fast, she always did that when she got excited about something.

Royce. He's OK. His father is my dad's boss, I met him once I went to take my dad's lunch to his office and we've been together ever since. My mom loves him. I bet she'd marry him if she could. We've been going out for a year now, even though I only see him in rare occasions like holidays and some bank events. He's studying business across the country so he comes back home now and then. 

"He didn't tell me anything." I shrugged.

"Well, it was a last minute thing. I'm talking with Stella, she says hi." She wasn't even looking at me, she was laughing at something I didn't really care about.

"When is it?" I sat down on the other chair, facing the back of the monitor and laid my head and arms on the cold dark wood of the desk.

"Rosalie." I didn't look at her but I was sure she rolled her eyes at me.

"This Saturday. You have to go with Royce, obviously." _Obviously_.  
"Fine. Anyways, I'm going over to John and Vera's house tonight, they're having a party." I announced with a sleepy tone.

"Oh, is the house done?" She asked but it was clear that she didn't care one bit.

"Apparently." I told her, my voice dead.

"Could you please try to get home at a decent hour please?" She begged.

"Is 9 decent enough for you?" I joked.

"You know what I mean, Rosalie. If you come back at 6 AM then you're going to sleep throughout the morning and I can't have that, alright?" She patronized me as usual.

"Yes, mother." I got up ready to storm out the room.

"Royce's mom told me he's picking you up in the morning for breakfast." She informed in a serious tone.

"Can't he call me and tell me that himself?" I sighed.  
"He's on an airplane, he told his mother because he knew you'd be at work when he decided to come. I think it was very thoughtful of him." She commented. _Of course you do._

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow?" I said straightening my dress with my hands.

"Sure thing." She added.

That changed my mood.


	3. Chapter 3

It's not that I didn't want to see Royce, but the fact that he didn't talk to me about it was annoying.

I put on a warm jacket, grabbed my purse and got out of the house.  
Their house wasn't that far from mine. In driving time it was approximately 20 minutes or so, but it was cool. I loved driving and going anywhere in Forks took about 10 tops. It seemed stupid to have a car sometimes.

Once I got there I parked my car on the driveway and I walked towards the door.

The house looked great, much better than the last time I'd been here. It was small, but it had a home look that made the size unimportant. It was pearl white on the outside and it had big windows facing the street. The front door was made out of wood and it was really big, kind of intimidating but it went great with the rest of the house.

I rang the doorbell and I heard some footsteps.

The door swung open and John smiled as soon as he saw me.

"You made it! Come in, come in, it's freezing outside." He hugged me tightly as I got in.

"I told Vera I would." I answered sharply.

"Yeah, well. You know how she gets with parties..." He whispered to me.

"I heard that." said Vera as she walked down the stairs with a pile of plastic cups.

John kissed her cheek and we laughed.

"The house looks great guys, I love it." I told truthfully.

"Yeah. We made a pretty good job." John said as he looked around proudly.

"We'll give you a tour later, but right now I have to get some things done." Vera informed.

"I'll help. What do you want me to do?" I offered as I took my jacket off.

"You can bring the finger food to the coffee table, it's on the kitchen counter." She signaled the kitchen as she grabbed my jacket and placed it on a small closet next to the front door.

"I'm on it." I went to the kitchen and peeked around a bit while I took the plates.

It looked nice. The counter was made of white granite and all the machinery was silver.

Over the sink there was a small window that faced the backyard but I couldn't see much because of the darkness. I would have to check it out later.

John walked through the kitchen into what I assumed was their room because he got out of it wearing a much nicer shirt.  
"Need any help?" He asked.

"Sure, there are two more plates back there." I answered while I passed him by making my way to the living room.

A few minutes after we were done, people started showing up. People from John's work, some girls from the Mall, and others that I didn't know.  
I grabbed a plastic cup but I filled it with iced tea, I hated beer and I had to drive

home later.  
I was talking with the girls from the Mall about boring stuff like how low are paychecks were, and how lame the floor managers are, etc when Vera saved me from them.

"I love you." I told Vera, she laughed like crazy and we sat down on a couch that was really comfortable.

"Cool party, huh?" She asked trying hard not to laugh.

"You read my mind, sister!" I answered.

The bell rang and Vera saw John busy talking to his friends, she went to answer the door.

"Be right back." She announced.

I needed to pee pronto, so I got up from the couch and made my way to where they had told me the bathroom would be when they were building the house. It was there, and luckily for me it was empty. After I drained my bladder out, I washed my hands and dried them out with a towel that looked bran new. I checked if my hair was OK, and it was. I straightened my dress again, and walked out.

I went back downstairs, and there was more people than before. John was still chatting with his pals, which were laughing very loudly by the way and Vera was hanging some coats.

I sat down right were I was before leaving to the bathroom but this time, the couch wasn't empty. There was a girl on my left side talking with another girl standing next to her. When I sat, the girl standing took off God knows where and the other girl was left alone. She turned her head around and eyed me with the corner of her eye. I'm sure she thought I couldn't tell, but I could. She eyed me again, and I was about to tell her something about it but then she turned her body around towards me and smiled.

"Rosalie?" She kept smiling.

I recognized her. I wasn't sure from where, but she looked very familiar.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"You don't remember me, do you?" She asked almost laughing.

She was slim, but you could tell that she worked out. Her hair was almost black, it reached over her shoulders and it looked choppy. Her skin was dark like John's, and she was wearing a blue top and black trousers.

"Honestly? You look familiar but..." I scratched my head in confusion.

"It's me, Leah." She sat up straight and looked at me.

After looking at her one last time and scanning through my memories once more, it finally hit me.  
"Leah Clearwater!" I smiled.

"I can't believe you forgot about me." She said mockingly.

"I didn't, you just look... different." I shrugged my shoulders and relaxed a bit.

"Well, it's been a long time. You look pretty much the same to me, though." She confessed.

"Thanks, I guess. It's been a while since I last saw you." She nodded.

"What do you say... about nine, ten years?" We were making maths.

"Give it or take, yeah." I answered.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. Working hard to pay the bills." I exaggerated and she laughed.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes.

"And you?" I asked her.

"Um... I don't know. I'm not doing anything right now but it's cool." She sounded just like when we were kids. So casual, and straight up.

"Did Vera invite you?" I was trying to think if they knew each other.

"No, John did. We went to school together and we see each other almost everyday now that they moved here." She answered.

"Oh, right. Did you come alone?" She sighed in frustration and exhaled loudly.

"No, my brother and some of his dumb friends came along. You know, if there's a party they have to be there no matter what." She looked pissed about that. I laughed.

"I remember your brother, he was really annoying." We laughed.

"Well, then I guess he hasn't changed much either." She took a cup resting on the coffee table in front of her and drank whatever was left in it.

"Let's go for a refill." Leah invited.

"Alrighty." I grabbed an empty cup and went along with her.

"_Psst. Psst!"_ We both turned around and Leah frowned.

A skinny boy was standing in front of us, and by Leah's reaction she knew him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. He looked way younger than us, 14 maybe 15.

"You already know each other." Leah answered with an angry tone.

"I don't think so, I'd remember you." He winked at me and I couldn't hold my laughter any longer.

By the way he talked, it was clear that he was trying to be seductive, but it obviously wasn't working on me. I cleared my throat.

"I'm Rosalie. I used to hang out with Leah when we were little." I waved my hand in the air.

"Really?" He sounded confused.

"Yes. I remember you. Well, more specifically I remember your mother trying to get you to take a bath and you running through the backyard naked." Leah cracked up and I did too.

His face was red now and he was frozen in place.

"Anyways, nice to see you again." Leah and I walked pass him.

"You're my hero." Leah told me with a smile.

"You're welcome. I really do remember that, though." Leah nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't a one time thing either, he used to do that almost everyday." I frowned.

"I bet he did." I laughed.

We filled our glasses with more iced tea. She told me she was the designated driver for tonight.

"So are you dating anyone?" She asked me.

"Um..." Something began to ring, something like heavy metal was coming out of her pocket.

"Sorry." She told me and I nodded.

"Hey, how's it going?" She answered to the person on the phone.

"I can't hear you, wait a minute." She was trying to get signal all around the kitchen.

"You should try the other rooms." I whispered to her.

She left the kitchen and suddenly I was there alone. I realized that the window facing the backyard that I saw just a few minutes earlier was now perfectly illuminated.

There was a bright light filling the back of the house. I wanted to see it, Vera had told me her ideas for it but I had to peek.

I turned the doorknob that lead to the yard and stepped outside. It was a bit chilly, and me drinking ice tea wasn't probably the best thing but I could manage the cold for a couple of seconds while I looked around.

I closed the door behind me and I sighed at the view. The lawn was so green, there was a swing for Cory to play in and a couple of chairs. Further back I could see a little tree that was recently planted because of the wet dirt around it and flowers of all colors surrounding it. It was far prettier than what Vera described me.

I was two or three foots into the backyard when I sensed something behind me.

I slowly turned around afraid it might be some sort of animal but then I sighed when I noticed the human silhouette sitting behind the window.

I walked towards the window and thanks to the lights I could see it was a man sitting. He was looking down, his head between his hands.

"Hi." I said nervously. I stood there waiting for the man to talk back to me but nothing.

"Do you want me to get you a coat? How long have you been here?" I asked. I was a little worried, he wasn't talking back. What if the guy was frozen? What if he's dead?

"I'm fine." A deep voice answered.

His lips opened like he was about to say something but then he swallowed hard. He was now staring at me; not in a creepy way but more like examining me. He wasn't blinking either, which concerned me a bit.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice a little worried. No answer. I snapped my fingers at him and he reacted.

He blinked a few times and got up in a second. He was really tall. Even taller than Royce.

"Hi." He said to me.

"For a second there, I thought you were dead." I smiled.

He laughed, a loud husky laugh.

"Well, as you can see I'm not." He smiled.

"I'm Jacob." He pulled his hand in the air.


End file.
